Lo Absurdo de la Verdad
by Atenea Cortis
Summary: De preguntas, respuestas, verdades absurdas y sobre la vez en que Leon deja de buscarle, y D aparece para tomar el té en República Checa.


**Disclaimer**: PSoH pertenece a Matsuri Akino y la frase que inspiró el título, pertenece a Albert Camus. No, no gano nada escribiendo ésto (excepto quizá algo de paz mental).

**Advertencia**: Leon maldiciendo como cosaco, D en toda su existencialista gloria. Spoilers del final del manga original. La autora, y su tendencia a la cursilería.

**Notas:** Escribí una historia en inglés para una chica en tumblr, tenía dos versiones en la cabeza y me debatía entre cual sería la mejor. Por falta de tiempo, me decanté por la primera, pero como todo lo demás que sale de mi cabeza, la segunda creció, cobró vida propia (y, entre otras cosas, decidió que quería ser redactada en español). El diálogo es básicamente el mismo, pero la historia va un poco diferentes. Al final son los puntos de vista los que rigen la historia (y mi cursilería, claro está).

"He comprendido que hay dos verdades, una de las cuales jamás debe ser dicha."

**El Absurdo de la Verdad**

Si lo medita cuidadosamente, debe de admitir que ésta no fue quizá una de sus mejores ideas.

Los ojos del Detective no paran de moverse de un lado a otro, fijándose en todo desde la camarera que no para de sonreírle coquetamente (no que el Detective se haya dado cuenta de ello, por supuesto) y los candelabros de cristal que cuelgan del techo, hasta los tapetes barrocos de las paredes y la alfombra persa debajo de sus pies. Sin embargo, la mirada del Detective se detiene siempre en él antes de observar el siguiente detalle del lugar en el que se encuentran, como esperando que se esfumara de un momento a otro. Le gustaría pensar que es posible, pero incluso D debe de hacer frente a sus limitaciones.

Cuando la camarera les trae el samovar* lleno de hojas y el servicio de té a juego que D había ordenado para ambos, la chica pregunta si desean algo más en un inglés tambaleante pero entendible, D le agradece su atención pero declina (en perfecto checo, para el asombro de la misma).

El Detective todavía parece estar en shock y en retrospectiva, quizá el cogerle del hombro cuando éste estaba de espaldas no fue la mejor manera de hacerle saber de su presencia*. Espera que se le pase con una taza de té y está a punto de preguntarle si quiere leche, de pretender que no recuerda la respuesta a dicha pregunta, pero aún sabe como el Detective toma el té (o como solía tomarlo, en todo caso) y no se molesta en pretender lo contrario.

Cuando Leon no hace ademán alguno de coger la taza, D comienza a preocuparse.

"Vuestro té se enfría, Detective"

El Detective parece salir un poco de su estupor al oírle, pero sigue sin coger la taza y D está perdiendo su paciencia.

_"Detective—"_ comienza, haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba, como si estuviera lidiando con un niño problemático.

Leon reacciona antes de que pueda continuar la frase.

"Que me llamo Leon"

D termina la frase de todas formas, sólo para enojarle.

"— _vuestro té_".

El detective entorna los ojos, pero coge la taza, sin hacer ademán alguno de bebérsela.

"¿Qué cojones haces aquí?" pregunta. Es la primera frase completa que le dice a D desde que se le acercó en el Puente de Piedra*, las palabras que usa son vulgares, como siempre, pero su voz suena más curiosa y menos acusadora de que lo que cabría esperar.

D toma un sorbo y cambia el tema.

"Los checos no son especialmente conocidos por su té pero debo decir que me agrada ésta zavarka* de..."

"Responde la pregunta" Leon le interrumpe, tan tosco como D le recuerda. Quisiera sentirse menos aliviado de saber que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

"¡De todas las maneras groseras de interrumpir—!"

"¡Que respondas la jodida pregunta!" Leon insiste y su voz suena más afilada de lo que se propone, lo nota porque ve en sus ojos algo de arrepentimiento, pero no suficiente como para disculparse. Intenta calmarse respirando hondo una, dos veces. La chica les mira de reojo pero no se acerca a preguntar si hay algún problema, ya sea porque está demasiado ocupada babeándose por el Detective (o porque lo que fuera, quien sabe, no es que a D le importe).

"Veo que el tiempo no ha mejorado en nada tus modales" suspira exasperado "o tu temperamento" agrega, de manera mordaz "Podría hacerte la misma pregunta ¿No te parece?" se esfuerza por mantener las distancias, como aquellas primeras semanas en Los Ángeles cuando el Detective no era todavía más que un extraño. Leon parece indignado pero no le interrumpe "¿Praga, Detective? Debo confesar que me da curiosidad saber que pudo haberle llevado a tomar semejante decisión" Desde que comenzaron este juego del gato y el ratón, el detective nunca había pasado más de tres meses en ningún lugar, pero llevaba ya casi el doble en aquella pequeña ciudad en el corazón de Europa y D no miente cuando dice que siente curiosidad "¿Una novia quizá?" se pregunta a sí mismo.

Finalmente, la indignación dentro del Detective hace explosión.

"Decisiones. _Ya._ ¿Quieres hablar de decisiones? _Vale._ Hablemos de cómo decidiste tirarme desde un jodido barco volador (los barcos _no_ deberían volar, D, que lo sepas). Me _muero_ de curiosidad por saber que te llevó a tomar esa jodida decisión"

Las cejas de D se arquean en sorpresa ante semejante respuesta, pero D logra volver a plasmar su cara de indiferencia. Su voz suena tersa pero no tan fría como hubiera deseado. Diez años, y aún no sabe cómo es que el Detective logra hacerle esas cosas ni como evitarlo.

"Sabes porqué hice eso"

Sabe que ciertas cosas nunca cambian, pero que los años no han pasado en vano. El Detective podrá seguir siendo tan vulgar y tosco como le recuerda, pero es diez años mayor y no menos sabio. Sabe que el Detective se fue de Los Ángeles en busca de respuestas, como cualquier otro humano perdido, pero las respuestas que los humanos buscan están, casi siempre, dentro de ellos mismos. D sabe que Leon ha encontrado esa respuesta, porque de lo contrario nada de ésto tendría sentido. Leon también lo sabe, al menos subconscientemente, porque su mirada se suaviza.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" vuelve a preguntar, pero no suena ni la mitad de acusador ni firme de lo que esa pregunta hubiera sonado antes. D mira su taza. De todas las preguntas, ésa es quizá la más difícil.

"Yo—" comienza. Respira hondo "No comprendo, Detective"

_"Leon"_ le corrige, suena exasperado, pero D continua de todas formas.

"Has encontrado tus respuestas" y D sabe que lo ha hecho. Tiene que haberlo hecho, porque ha encontrado la tienda. La tenía justo en frente, en el Barrio Chino de Casablanca, hace ya tres años, en Marruecos "pero aún así" pero aún así decidió pasar de largo. La reconoció y pasó de largo. Así como decidió pasar de largo en Johannesburgo, y Calcuta, y Ghana* y siguió viajando en lugar de volver a Los Ángeles o de quedarse en un sólo sitio con alguna de esas tantas chicas con las que pudo haber empezado de nuevo "pero aún así, estás aquí"

"¿No era eso lo que querías?" Leon responde.

Suena frío y seco y D sabe que fue diseñado para intentar herirle, aunque el Detective esté convencido de que nada puede hacerle daño. D puede oir diez años de congoja en esas seis palabras y sabe que no se disculpará por ellas tampoco. D sonrie. Le parece un trato justo. Leon no se disculpa y D no le dice que le duele.

"Tu té se está enfriando"

Leon voltea los ojos pero toma un sorbo del té, todavía tibio, y D espera que no se de cuenta, pero parece ser que el Detective, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, aún tiene esa terrible costumbre de resolver el puzzle mucho antes de lo que a D le agradaría. D espera que no se lo agradezca a su dichoso instinto animal, por para él, Leon seguirá siendo el Detective más brillante, pero el animal más despistado. Los segundos que pasan en silencio se sienten como años. D se prepara mentalmente para las preguntas que Leon seguramente ha de seguir teniendo, porque debe de haber alguna razón por la cual no deje de vagar por el mundo como un nómada, durmiendo debajo de puentes, estaciones de trenes y hostales de mala muerte en lugar de volver a casa con Chris y la Srta. Jill, que probablemente vio venir todo esto mucho antes que ninguno de ellos dos. Tuvo que haberlo hecho, porque de no ser así, Leon no se hubiera ido en primer lugar.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?"

No le mira cuando pregunta, pero D sabe que el Detective no se refiere ni a Berlín, ni a Italia, ni a Tokyo. Se refiere a Los Ángeles, cuando Leon no tenía ningún motivo para ir a la tienda después de que Chris se hubiera ido, pero fué de todas formas y D le llama antes de irse y está a punto de preguntarle si volvería más tarde, pero cambia de opinión, porque no había ninguna razón para que lo hiciese. D tiene miles de posibles respuestas a esa pregunta. Podría decirle lo que siempre se ha dicho a sí mismo. Podría decirle que no sabe cómo permanecer en un sitio por demasiado tiempo, podría decirle que la gente sospecharía o que su padre pudo haber hecho algo peor que sentenciar a Leon a su muerte en ese jardín del Edén poblado por pesadillas, podría decirle que está acostumbrado a estar solo y mantener amistades triviales y convenientes y que la suya era (¿es?) mucho más que trivial y conveniente. Podría decirle que no comprende a los humanos y que Leon le confunde más que la mayoría. Podría decirle que no era lo mismo sin Chris y que el Detective se hubiera alejado progresivamente de todas formas y D no sabría cómo lidiar con eso y sigue sin saberlo pero tampoco sabe lidiar con la idea de que, por su culpa, Leon derroche su vida como el Agente Howell.

Apenas se da cuenta de que el Detective le toma de la mano. D quiere pensar que quien tiembla es el Detective y no él.

"Olvídalo" No es una disculpa pero la manera en que Leon le mira vale por todas esas cosas por las que nunca se disculpó "No pasa nada. Tengo mis respuestas, tienes razón. No tienes que decir nada. Olvídalo" _Lo siento_.

D quiere pensar que quizá estén temblando juntos. Se siente tentado a presionar su mano contra la de Leon con más fuerza, pero no se atreve. Las palabras de Leon resuenan en su cabeza.

"Si no son respuestas ¿Qué es lo que buscas?"

El Detective no lo aparenta, pero D puede verlo. Los años le han afectado. Apenas está en sus 30s y aún parece estar en sus 20s, pero sus ojos le delatan. Por una milésima de segundos, Leon parece infinitamente más viejo y cansado y sabio pero no por eso menos perdido. Son los ojos de una persona que ha crecido demasiado pronto y ha visto demasiadas cosas. Una persona que no importa cuantas respuestas obtenga, porque no tiene ningún lugar al cual volver. Son los ojos de una persona que quiere creer que la vida tiene sentido pero que ha descubierto que nada lo tiene, que la verdad, como la vida, es absurda, y le está matando por dentro.

Leon sonríe.

"No tengo ni idea"

D nunca había considerado que las respuestas afectaran tanto a Leon como para que se cuestionara el volver a casa. Se pregunta, para sus adentros, si Los Ángeles significan para Leon lo mismo que significó para D. Puede que ni Leon ni D tengan ningún lugar al cual llamar hogar porque D se aseguró de ello después de tirar a Leon por la borda.

"De verdad tenía que irme" dice.

D aprieta su mano con la de Leon, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria. Puede que D no comprenda a los humanos ni a sus emociones, pera ésa es una sensación que él, más que nadie, puede entender y no cree que Leon lo comprenda, pero espera que lo intuya, como intuye tantas otras cosas con ese terrible instinto animal del que tanto alardea. Que intuya que pensó que era lo mejor para el Detective y que por más de un año no pudo evitar preparar dos tazas de té en lugar de una y que ama a sus animales, pero aún así extraña la companía.

Quiere decir más, mucho más, pero no sabe qué es prudente decir y que no y por un segundo cree que ha dicho demás cuando el Detective aleja su mano para coger su cartera de la chaqueta.

"Tengo algo que darte"

Saca un papel, amarillento y doblado con garabatos de un niño que D reconoce demasiado bien. Leon deja el dibujo frente a él, suficientemente cerca como para que D pueda cogerlo, como si fuera una ofrenda, de que tipo, D no está seguro. Hace todo lo que puede, pero cree que sus manos tiemblan un poco. El Detective sabe lo que significa para él e intenta hablar como si fuera sólo algo que Chris le pidió que hiciera, como si nada.

Cuando D le da las gracias hay algo en los ojos de Leon que le hacen pensar que quizá, sólo quizá, él y el Detective todavía tengan un hogar el uno en el otro.

"Detect—"

Leon rueda los ojos y suelta un bufido.

"Leon. Es Leon. Soy un civil. Mi nombre no está maldito, prometo que no te matará llamarme por mi nombre al menos una vez en tu vida."

Algo cálido y no del todo desconocido se apodera de su estómago y D se muerde los labios pero no puede evitar sonreír.

"Y por cierto, yo también te eché de menos" continua, con las mejillas rosadas "no tenías que darme ese susto de muerte en el puente, esas jodidas estatuas ya me asustan lo suficiente" agrega "Y ya en serio ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Y dónde coño estamos? porque éso al fondo de la ventana parece la Iglesia de San Nicolás pero estoy casi seguro de que estamos en Staré Město, no en Malá Strana. ¿Ésto no quedaba cerca de Orloj*? ¿Que cojones hacemos del otro lado del puente, entonces?"

D siente irremediables ganas de besarle y dejarle así, confundido, pero se decanta por contesta la última pregunta.

"Estamos aquí para tomar té, por supuesto".

Espera que Leon no se dé cuenta de que él mismo respondió su primera pregunta de ésa tarde entre toda esa perorata de preguntas y gruñidos, pero sabe que si se pone a ello, el puzzle no durará mucho tiempo. Leon es, después de todo, un Detective brillante.

Terminan hablado por horas. D le comenta a Leon que conoció a un gato en Manchester que le recuerda con cariño (cosa bastante inusual, porque los gatos suelen odiar otros felinos y Leon no tiene el mejor historial con los gatos de la tienda), Leon le habla de cómo una Anaconda casi se lo come en el Salto Ángel (lo cual es ridículo porque, a pesar de los mitos y leyendas urbanas, las Anacondas no comen humanos... a menos de que Leon la haya enojado bastante, lo cual no es del todo imposible) y de la primera vez que estuvo seguro de que un animal le comenzó a hablar (era un wallaby y sonaba de manera sospechosamente parecida a Jill y Leon decidió que era hora de irse de Australia). Cuando más gente comienza a llegar y no dejan de mirarles de arriba a abajo (Leon está claramente mal vestido y la simplicidad en el cheongsam de D brilla por su ausencia) caminan por los lugares que D recuerda alrededor de la Iglesia de San Nicolás. Leon le habla de algo llamado la Pared de John Lennon que D no termina de comprender porque no sabe quién es (¿fue?) John Lennon (sólo sabe que Leon le admira y que a la madre de Leon le hubiera encantado). Leon le explica que el Puente de Piedra ahora es llamado el Puente de Carlos, y aunque un poco siniestro con sus estatuas barrocas sin los turistas diurnos, D lo prefiere así. Es oscuro, con luces misteriosas y hace que D se sienta un poco más en casa porque si hay algo a lo que D esté acostumbrado, es precisamente eso, a lugares oscuros y luces misteriosas, y aunque Leon haya dicho que las estatuas le dan escalofríos, una mirada de reojo le da a entender que está bastante a gusto. Intenta no pensar demasiado al respecto.

Leon le explica cómo llegó a Praga, de una pareja extraña que conoció en Budapest con los que comparte piso ahora y del par de alemanes de altura francamente intimidante que trabajan con él en Karlovy Lazne. Caminan por lugares que D no recuerda porque la última vez que estuvo allí la ciudad seguía estando amurallada. D recuerda aquella noche en el museo en la que pensó que si el Detective no tenía cuidado, D no le dejaría irse.

Llevan ya rato cogidos de la mano y D no planea decirselo, pero no tiene intención alguna de soltarle.

Hay ciertas verdades que por lo absurdo, están mejor en silencio. Por si acaso.

* * *

**Cosillas:**

Os preguntaréis porqué hay tantas referencias a un lugar recóndito en el corazón de Europa Central, si solo bastaba con decir que estaban en República Checa y ya, lo que pasa es que tengo tendencia a lidiar con las cosas no-lidiando con ellas. Praga es una de esas cosas. Ésto pudo haber tomado lugar en casi cualquier otra parte del mundo, pero si me preguntáis de un lugar mágico donde parece que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir, os diré que para mi, ese lugar es Praga.

*Lo que dice D es cierto, los checos no son conocidos por tener ninguna cultura del té (cuenta la leyenda de que cuando el ruso anarquista Mikhail Bakunin, pidió una taza de té en una cafetería de Praga en 1848, nadie tenía idea de lo que se refería y tuvo que ir a la cocina y hacerla él mismo), así que básicamente pedí prestado el samovar y la zavarka de la cultura rusa. Un samovar es básicamente una cafetera con infiernillo incorporado que sirve para hacer el té y una zavarka es una mezcla de hojas de té muy concentrada que se colocan en el samovar y básicamente me ha parecido apropiado porque aunque los checos tomen té de bolsas como el resto de los mortales, D no es ningún mortal.

*¿Recordáis uno de los primeros capítulos del OVA en el que Leon está pensando en el caso de la sirena/tiburón en su escritorio de trabajo y D se le aparece de la nada y casi le da un susto de muerte? Es mas o menos como D se le presenta a Leon en el puente. Leon, obviamente, lo flipa en colores con las ideas de D.

*Hablando del Puente, se llama Karluv Most y es un puente medieval que solía ser llamado el Puente de Piedra (y por un tiempo el Puente de Praga), pero es llamado el Puente de Carlos desde el siglo XIX. Cruza el río Moldava y solía ser la conexión principal entre Malá Strana (el Lado pequeño, donde están los palacios en los que vivía la nobleza) y Staré Město (la Ciudad Vieja, donde vivía la burguesía). Del lado de la Ciudad Vieja se encuentra Orloj, el reloj astronómico. En el Lado Pequeño (llamado así por estar ubicado en la Colina debajo del Castillo de Praga) se encuentra la Iglesia de San Nicolás y la casa de té a la que les lleva D. Está en Malá Strana porque me parece absolutamente lógico imaginar a D tomando té en un palacio de la nobleza (no que haya ninguna casa de té en alguno de esos palacios, a mi entender).

*La Pared de John Lennon es una pared llena de graffiti y mensajes de amor y paz, que básicamente inició como protesta al gobierno comunista de Gustáv Husák en los 80s. Karlovy Lazne es una discoteca que queda justo al lado del Moldava, es la más grande de toda Europa Central y por supuesto que Leon trabaja allí, porque es un imán para turistas y ¿Quién mejor que Leon y dos alemanes de estatura intimidante para lidiar con turistas ebrios?

¿Opiniones?


End file.
